The Kaguya Heir
by danethanatos
Summary: What if Kimimaro had survived and became the heir of his true family? Rated M for death and violence
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys welcome I am new to this site and I am simply looking to continue a passion for writing. My grammar may not be perfect and I apologize.**

 **Before I get questions this is a complete ALTERNATE universe where Kimimaro survives. The protagonist of this story is Kimimaro. It will begin at the end of the Kimimaro and Gaara fight.**

 _ **This is characters thoughts.**_

 **Name of jutsu.**

 **I do not own Naruto I simply am another nerd writing.  
**

 **Kimimaro's POV**

I couldn't believe the fate that I now seemed resigned to. I could feel the tons of sand crushing my body as the damned redhead sat above still protecting the brat in the green jumpsuit. "'Gaara of the desert' what a fitting moniker, however here he doesn't just hail from the desert he has the ability to create them." I reached out to the great tree like spires of my Bracken Dance still connected to me.

"This… this is new. Is this defeat? Is this what is bringing out all these years of unyielding rage boiling to the surface as this… this BASTARD defeated me with what seemed like ease. He insulted my master, no my father, Orochimaru, and I will die before I let him continue in this life. My life is over with anyways." Blood left my mouth and seeped into the sand as I reached out, the sand digging past my dark grey monstrous skin and trying to seep in farther past the bone layer of protection. My hand finally meets the bone spire and I smile softly the crushing pressure leaving me as I sank into the bone. I did this the same way Oruchimaru-sama would hide in the ground. My kekkai-genkai easily allowing travel around the field. From inside this spire I ruled over the battle field. I could reach the farthest areas as long as the forest of white created from my Bracken Dance was surrounding it. My body moved into the spire next to where the insomniac child floated protectively with the boy named Lee.

I had a wild grin as I saw the pure terror in the child's eyes my drill of bone lurching forward and being too fast for the sand to reach. "That person… Lord Oruchimaru… HE UNDERSTANDS ME! WHAT DO YOU GUYS KNOW?" with that shout of anger leaving my mouth, the drill pierces the eye of the sand wielder. Blood was gushing from the wound in small amounts because I did not hit any veins or arteries. The blood that did leave soaked the ground, my bones, exposed skin and even the young genin from the leaf. The great jinchūriki of the hidden sand was now dead on the ground before me. I left the bone pillar with a laugh of both insanity and of relief leaving my throat. "This boy would never reach my master". When that thought crossed my mind I remembered the other enemy on the field, quickly turning to the shivering boy. He looked as if he had never seen a comrade die before. "How pathetic."

Under my gaze, the boy who had caused so much anger, so much trouble, turned and dashed away almost two fast for my eyes to follow. I decide to let him leave. Let him live with the realization the hard work does not always win. I turn from the fight my form returning to my much more normal and humanoid body, I begin to dash after Sasuke; I still needed to return him to my master even if it was too late for the immortality technique.

As I ran I couldn't help but hear the words of that powerful genin rush across my mind again and again.

"Orochimaru's brainwashing huh…? You're a pitiful guy."

"He has to be wrong! Orochimaru is not brainwashing me, he saved me gave me a reason to live. I owe him my life..." my train of thought is cut off when I cough up another spurt of blood. Why was I still alive? Kabuto said the disease would kill me long before I would be able to return. The ache and scream of my body from every movement was still felt, I have to keep moving though, and I have to return to Orochimaru-sama.

 **(Valley of the End)**

I growled at the sight before me. The raven haired Uchiha who was the heir to my masters soul was so easily defeated by the blonde haired fool I so easily decimated. "A double knock out, against such a pitiful enemy." (He doesn't know about the Kyuubi.) I picked up the boy feeling a strong chakra signature approach, definitely a jonin.

I shunshin to the hideout where my master was waiting. I hoped he would be proud of my survival and me bringing the Uchiha even if late.

 **Also fair warning Kimimaro will be extremely powerful.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys let's just pretend chapter two didn't take a few years to upload. Got busy with school and other things. To my one follower hope you enjoy.**

 **Anyways, I sadly don't own any Naruto still.**

 **(Oruchimaru's Hideout)**

 **Kimimaro's POV**

I breathed deeply as I stepped into the musty compound, the familiar scent the only real scent I could align any kind of home to. I walked down the hallways many prisoners and lesser servants looking down and away from me knowing my status as a possible heir. I carried the pitiful Uchiha in my hands leading him to the throne room moving slower as I reached closer to the throne room, my thoughts racing to that redheaded idiot, his voice echoing in my mind. I wasn't brain washed I chose to help Orochimaru of my own free will. So.. Why did this feel so wrong? And why was my mind clearing? The aching under my skin leaving. Was the sickness following it? No. That was wishful thinking.

As I walked through Kabuto stopped me, his hand on my shoulder. "Kimimaro, how refreshing, You should be dead by now, or at least a miserable slop on the floor at my feet.

"Perhaps if you get out of my way I can deliver what lord Oruchimaru asked of my team."

"Your team?" Kabuto gave off a sardonic laugh. 'And where is this team of yours?"

I glared at him. My jaw clamped shut. "Most likely dead, like you will be if you do not move out of my way, now!"

Kabuto actually seemed shocked at my outburst, a small smile breaking my stoic outer shell, damn this man. Pushing past him my thoughts moved to Juugo. The man will be lost without me, my last chance at a friend and I wished I had taken it when I could have, however now I knew that I would have no new friends here, I would most likely never see Orrchimaru again after today. Yet for the first time that didn't seem like a cold hell, but a possibility.

I shake my head, that damned redhead was getting to me, how could he get to me damn it?! He was an idiot, and now he is a dead one. So why was I having these thoughts in the first place? I passed by more cells the moans and groans of the prisoners falling on deaf ears. These were just slaves to me. Tools to be broken and used. I saw though that most were gone, most men, young men. He had them slaughter themselves I guessed, finding the best possible outcome.

My thoughts halted as I reached the door to my lord's throne room. As I breathed deeply I pushed the door open. "My Lord! I have returned with the Uchiha you required." My breath halted as I looked up to see his bandaged form, only one snake like eye shining. For the first time in a long time since I met my lord, I was afraid of him, true anger shining in his eyes.

"At least one of my men brought him, though late as usual." His words coated in the venom I was so accustomed to. "Thank you for your use Kimi, now leave. Consider this a retirement, enjoy your death."

My eyes widened, I knew what the smooth words coated with sweet venom meant, I was just banished. Banished from my home. I bowed deeply before turning laying the Uchiha on the floor and shunshining out of the hide-out. One last tear hitting the floor of the throne room as I left the only life I ever knew. But was it a tear of despair, or something new?

 **Short chapter I know, please review. I will try to respond to any reviews and pms.**


End file.
